wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Feathersword/Gallery
Gallery CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his debut "Wiggle Time" JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by John William Field CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" PaulFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Paul Field CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Red Car" end credits CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainandGreg.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" CaptainFeatherswordandtheAudience.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the audience CaptainandWags.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags CaptainFeatherswordJugglingBalls.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert" CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle CaptainFeatherswordin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 1997 promo picture CaptainFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainFeatherswordatManlyBeach.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Manly Beach CaptainFeatherswordin1997.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword in circus tent CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries1.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordatPiratePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Pirate Park CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" 1998 CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Big Show" JasonKennedyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword played by Jason Kennedy CaptainFeathersword-Live1998.JPG|Captain Feathersword in Australia's Wonderland concert CaptainFeatherswordonSpearhead.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Spearhead CaptainFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordFlagTransition.jpg|Captain Feathersword in flag transition CaptainFeatherswordatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Australia's Wonderland CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggles World" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview CaptainFeatherswordPuppet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in puppet form in "Dorothy The Dinosaur And Friends Video" CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordasBaby.jpg|Captain Feathersword as baby CaptainFeatherswordandBenMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ben Murray CaptainFeatherswordonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Each Other's Voices Street" CaptainFeatherswordin2000.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" CaptainFeatherswordonTheTodayShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Today Show" CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Yule Be Wiggling" CaptainFeatherswordinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" CaptainFeatherswordinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Bay" CaptainFeatherswordin2002.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2002 CaptainFeatherswordonYesDear.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Yes Dear" TheLostJoey45.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Space Dancing" premiere CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Space Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Network Wiggles CaptainFeathersword'sClones.jpg|Captain Feathersword's clones CaptainFeatherswordonTV.jpg|Captain Feathersword on TV CaptainandSimon.jpg|Captain and Simon CaptainFeatherswordinAntartica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Antarctica CaptainFeatherswordinAfrica.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Africa CaptainFeatherswordinParis.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Paris Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.jpg|Captain's Magic Buttons Animation CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainFeatherswordPlushToy.jpg|Captain Feathersword plush toy CaptainFeatherswordToyFigure.jpg|Captain Feathersword toy figure BenMurrayasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Sunrise" (played by Ben Murray) CaptainFeatherswordinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Top of the Tots" CaptainFeatherswordandPaulPaddick.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Paddick CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" CaptainFeatherswordandBrettClarke.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett Clarke CaptainFeatherswordinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" CaptainFeatherswordinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!7.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Santa's Rockin!'" Dorothy'sSpots17.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" CaptainFeatherswordonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Carols in the Domain" CaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2004 CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series4 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sydney Harbour CaptainFeatherswordinLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword in London CaptainFeatherswordinSanFrancisco,California.jpg|Captain Feathersword in San Francisco, California Dorothy'sRosePetalJam5.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" electronic storybook CaptainFeathersword-We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword in TV Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series YoungCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" CaptainFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCarDeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Latin American Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Everybody Wiggle!" CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Little Rock" concert CaptainFeatherswordonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! USA" CaptainFeatherswordandBrett.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Brett CaptainFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" CaptainFeatherswordonIsland.jpg|Captain Feathersword on an island TheRainbowPalace4.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggledancing!" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinoasur's Party" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's garden CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong!" CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordandPaulField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Memory Book" CaptainFeatherswordinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" CaptainFeatherswordatSixFlags.jpg|Captain Feathersword at "Six Flags" CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinGoBananas!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Go Bananas!" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" website CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show!" prologue CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show!" CaptainFeatherswordinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Big Show!" end credits CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainFeatherswordonSprout.jpg|Captain Feathersword on Sprout CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CaptainFeatherswordatDreamworld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Dreamworld CaptainFeatherswordAnimated.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" CartoonCaptainFeatherswordattheNorthPole.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the North Pole CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Santa's workshop CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Let's Eat" CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Hot Potato Studios CaptainFeatherswordinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Fender bass guitar ChrisEdgerleyasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy's Rocking Christmas" (played by Chris Edgerley) CaptainFeatherswordinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Australia Day" concert LachlanGillespieasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" (played by Lachlan Gillespie) CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Wiggly Songtime!" CaptainFeatherswordinBigBirthday.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Big Birthday" CaptainFeatherswordinAnthony'sBackstageAntics.jpg|Captain Featherword in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" CaptainFeatherswordinNewZealand.jpg|Captain Feathersword in New Zealand CaptainFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" concert Feathersword.jpg|Toy Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "It's Always Christmas With You!" CaptainFeatherswordPrototypeDoll.jpg|Captain Feathersword prototype doll CaptainFeatherswordin2012PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in 2012 promo picture CaptainFeatherswordandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain Feathersword and James Arthur Chen CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainFeatherswordatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Royal Botanic Gardens CaptainFeatherswordinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma Watkins CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" CaptainFeatherswordinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Celebration!" deleted scene CaptainFeatherswordWakingUpJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword waking Jeff up CaptainFeatherswordatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital CaptainFeatherswordinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaptainandEmmainTraining.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Emma in Training CaptainFeatherswordonTheMorningShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword on "The Morning Show" CaptainFeatherswordinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaptainFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands CaptainandEmma.jpg|Captain and Emma CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off!" concert CaptainFeatherswordatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Hyde Park, Sydney CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Taking Off Tour!" CaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Furry Tales" CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries